


I Am Not Easy

by ma_luna



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angry Draco Malfoy, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Idol Hermione, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Smut, draco falls first, fubu to lovers, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ma_luna/pseuds/ma_luna
Summary: An agreement and a debt force Draco and Hermione to put up a tiring act with Hermione playing the ever-perfect heroine madly in love with her partner Draco. Unknown to her, the aloof and cool prince charming cannot play the role she intended for him as he has loved her since the day he first saw her dance.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Friendly Stalkers and Horny Dancers

The door to their studio swung open. The Sunday morning peace was shattered by the rapid clicking of camera shutters and the popping of flashes. Blaise snarled at the sight of the media hovering over Hermione like a pack of hyenas ready to pounce on their prey.

He turned to Draco finishing his warm ups languidly, “Malfoy, why don’t you go rescue your precious princess? She looks like she could use the help.”

Draco followed his gaze to the curly haired brunette and her unflappable smile trained nowhere and everywhere all at once. He grinned wolfishly. “She doesn’t look so helpless to me.” His eyes trailed the length of her arm as she set her duffel bag down. She exchanged pleasantries with their company manager and Draco’s eyes wandered down the curve of her hips and the slim but toned legs. He pictured those legs as he saw them the previous night― tangled in his and shaking with ecstasy.

Hermione made her way across the studio and Draco shut the thought from his head. He frowned as she approached them with the same plastic smile she flashed the cameras. Blaise stopped talking as he saw her approach and eyed the reporters warily― they were held back by the line of masking tape indicating the space reserved for media outlets. They leaned forward eagerly like a magnet being tugged towards them. Blaise whistled, “The cameras can’t get enough of you.”

“They look like they’re about to eat you alive.” Draco scoffed and scowled when Hermione leaned in to plant a quick kiss on his cheek; the light contact sent electric pulses running down his spine. The bulbs went flashing and the shutters clicking furiously. “Dropping into your role so early, princess?”

Hermione’s eyes glanced down and grinned wickedly. “I’ve missed you too, Draco.” 

“Piss off.” He replied soft enough the reporters and their fuzzy microphones don’t catch it. “Why so grumpy, Draco?” Hermione grinned, not willing to give up the act just yet. “Do we have a little problem down there?”

Draco followed her gaze to the rising bulge in his shorts. He resisted the urge to cover his balls. “Shut up, Granger.” Hermione giggled smugly but before she could do any more damage, their coach had called the dancers in for some morning announcements.

Blaise whistled, “The reporters have eyes, you know. Three in fact― if you’re counting the ugly black looking one that spits out photos.”

Draco glared at Hermione’s back hoping to burn holes through her head and he spoke through gritted teeth, “Yeah, well. We need the press for today.” His companion nodded sagely, “Right, for the big collab comeback. Sucks to be you, mate. I’m just glad to be a back up dancer this time around.

“Yeah,” he replied absentmindedly and stared blankly at the camera crew huddled together in the cramped space. He caught sight of one particularly short and scruffy looking reporter. The man gripped his camera excitedly with a glassy-eyed expression as though he were staring at the face of god. Draco followed the man’s line of sight and was not surprised when his gaze landed on the same woman who had given him a boner right in front of the press.

Draco sighed, “Sucks to be me.”

* * *

Blaise and the rest of their dance crew were rehearsing in a corner of the studio. They got the area far away from the window which left the brightest spot in the studio for Draco and Hermione to use. He could only hope the light was enough to blind the photos from their position under the high-noon sun.

Draco had Hermione dipped at a dangerously alluring angle close enough for his lips to graze her exposed skin. She felt his breath hot and heavy on her neck. 

They held that pose for a moment― waiting with bated breath for their instructor to finish angling their bodies and telling them to hammer the final pose into their bones. Draco half-listened and with half-lidded eyes whispered into Hermione’s ears. “Don’t look. Nine O’clock. A friend came to pay us a visit.” Hermione glanced despite Draco’s warning. He stared at her ear curtained by a lock of brown hair.

She smiled in an attempt to wipe the worry wrinkles off his forehead. “Just an ordinary-looking reporter to me.” Her nonchalance sent a hot flash of rage and concern trembling across his body. He gripped her body tighter as though she would fall any second. Their instructor was giving his final comments and notes to their company manager. At his conclusion, Draco and Hermione began detangling from their position.

At the last second, Draco leaned in to Hermione’s ear― the one hidden from the prying eyes of the cameras. Cracks broke through Hermione’s act and she let out a small whimper as he bit the tip of her ear. 

“Just payback, princess.” Draco stared at her humorlessly, the look of concern a permanent fixture on his features. He stalked out to their dressing room.

* * *

They were let off early. Both Hermione and Draco were grateful for their much needed break away from the press. The number of reporters startled to dwindle down now that their company manager had announced Hermione and Draco were done for the day. A few stayed but most filed out into the streets to grab breakfast and make calls to their editors. Their stalker was nowhere insight.

Hermione broke character, rubbing her temples as she sighed with relief. There were few people in this world privileged enough to know Hermione was an actual pain in the ass and not the perfect princess everyone makes her out to be. With her sharp tongue and knack for hitting all of Draco's buttons, it baffled Draco how he ever fell in love with this woman.

She was taking her time changing out of her sweaty clothes and telling Draco about her morning being ambushed by the reporters as she entered the building. His gaze lingered on her back and at least he found one reason he fell in love with her. With difficulty, Draco pried his gaze from the outline of her sports bra and focused on keeping any lingering reporters away from the dressing room’s window.

Right on cue, Draco caught the faint sound of a shutter as Hermione pulled her shirt over her head. In a flash, Draco had Hermione pinned with her back against the wall. Hermione’s breath hitched when her bare back came into contact with the cool stone. She felt her heart hammer in her chest as the spot where Draco nibbled at her ear burned. But she wasn’t willing to give in so easily. “Need some help solving your little problem, Malfoy?”

Draco’s growl sent a shiver down Hermione’s body. As much as his intentions were to hide her from their friendly stalker’s camera, he couldn’t help but feel a dull ache in between his legs grow hot and heavy. He wanted nothing more than to rip her tight leggings off her hips and run his hands over her slick wet skin.

Without a word, he took of his shirt and draped it over Hermione’s head. She reached up to take it off. “What are you do―?” 

Draco grabbed her wrist and whispered into the side of her head, “Stay still.” His voice shook and the deep and raspy tone cast a spell on Hermione that all she could do was nod in acknowledgement. He made his way to the window, scanning the bushes nearby. He was relieved to see their security guard, Sammy, patrolling the perimeter. Either that, or he was talking a stroll. Not satisfied, Draco drew the curtains and proceeded to lock the door.

He stood face to face with the brunette and gently took his shirt off her head. They stared into each others eyes, drinking in the sight of their partner’s features. Images of the things he wanted to do to Hermione ran through his head. His eyes were clouded with lust; while Hermione’s were bright with mischief.

Draco grinned not one to back down from a challenge. He leaned in but Hermione side stepped him swiftly leaving Draco to kiss air. Hermione smiled and bowed low in an invitation to dance. Draco groaned, “We just finished rehearsals.” Maybe he was one to back down, after all.

Draco inched forward and the glint in Hermione’s eyes grew brighter. “I’m close to begging over here!” Hermione giggled, a sound sweeter than any melody he had ever danced to.

“You weren’t so shy last night when you were begging me to ride you.” She replied.

Draco grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. In his arms, Hermione could hear his heart rapping against his chest in a quick and intoxicated tempo. His hand kept her lower back steady, locking her firmly in place against his hips and the hot bulge in his pants.

“Malfoy―” The words were lost the moment Draco began rubbing circles in her exposed skin. Her muscles were beginning to ache after weeks of rehearsals and constant sex that she could feel herself melting at his touch. His hand wandered up and down her back, reaching underneath her bra and teasing the hem of her leggings.

“Draco, more.” She breathed and she felt Draco’s muscles stiffen. The next thing she knew, the blonde boy had lowered her onto the cold floor and stripped her of her leggings. Exposed to the cool air, Hermione instinctively curled and crossed her legs. 

Draco glared and roughly yanked her wrists from her body. He crept on top of her, pushing his knee in between her legs, and hissed lowly, “Don’t you dare hide yourself from me.”

Hermione stared up, lips parted, eyes wide with arousal. The two held that position; chests rising and falling, gazes locked in desire, and neither wanting to be the first to lose the battle of attrition.

The game ended in a draw when Draco jumped at the violent knocking on the window pane. The pair made out a faint outline of a man standing outside. Hermione was the first to pull away; the air felt colder without the heat of the other.

“Aw, poor Malfoy. Did Sammy frighten you?” Hermione pulled her leggings up and zipped her jacket up as she drew the curtains.

“Shut up, Granger.”

She waved at Sammy and opened the window, “How’d it go, Sammy?”

The guard tipped his hat at the both of them and nodded solemnly, “Unfortunately, he got away before I could see his face clearly. He had a camera with him but he was peering inside trying to get a good look so I’m guessing he hadn’t taken anything yet.”

Hermione smiled, “Wonderful! Thank you, Sammy!” The guard looked confused but her camera smile was too enchanting that all Sammy could do was tip his hat again and return her smile.

“Hold on! What do you mean wonderful? That stalker got away!” Draco grumbled and stood beside her by the opened window.

Hermione side-eyed his bare chest and sighed. Sex will have to wait.

“All according to plan.” She winked. The gears in Draco’s head turned and finally clicked into place. By the time he turned around, Hermione was already halfway out the door.

“You mean― you planned this? You knew that stalker was going to be here?”

“I invited him.” Hermione grinned, "Well, his company actually and I was 99% sure he'd be the one covering today."

“And Sammy?”

“Tipped him off before leaving the studio yesterday.”

“And trying to get me naked?”

Hermione looked thoughtful and pressed a finger to her lips. “Well, it was easy enough to get you angry, or horny, or both. I couldn’t close the curtains or he might get suspicious and leave today. Plus, it was rather fun seeing the faces you make― the highlight of my day!” She laughed.

Draco felt his face grow warm and his balls even warmer― all against his will. “Y- you little― You used me?”

Hermione grinned, “I would put on a shirt if I were you. I hear some clicking from outside and we might reach your 2 million view promise before we release our video next week.” She paused for effect and mused. Draco would never admit it, but she was a damn good actress. “But your dad may not want to see your nude videos all over the internet.”

Draco spun around and saw a group of girls taking photos of him through the window and screaming his name. He immediately shut the curtains together and growled, “Hermione!” 

She giggled from the hallway, “See you at home, love!”


	2. Fan Accounts and Real Accounts

Not many people knew what Hermione was really like. Those honored few who did soon found themselves holding their breath at the sight of the beloved idol entering the room. Who was she today― the obnoxious, no-nonsense perfectionist or the darling princess Hermione?

Number one fans would claim they knew her down to the very second of her birthdate. They could conjure fantasies of their perfect princess― the idol of the people. Her fans might only see the flashing lights, the ruffling of satin costumes, the swaying of her hips.

Her idol image was so far removed from the one Draco knew. He tasted the wet folds of her skin’s most intimate areas, memorized every curve of her body― measured her in ways no one else could. All thoughts of Hermione were of the dirtiest things she would whisper into his ear; of the ways she wanted him to eat her out, how her porcelain skin was caked in powder concealing the bruising from all the places his mouth could reach. Ever since the first time their lips met, Draco knew she’d have him hanging by a leash at the darkest hours of the night.

That first time, they were huddled on Hermione’s balcony with a bottle of wine gifted to Draco by their company manager. The wine was an apology disguised as a house warming gift. Draco had been kicked out of his old apartment and forced to move across Hermione to keep appearances. The company’s CEO had proposed that they continue fake dating to boost their company’s popularity― but ‘ordered’ seemed the more appropriate term. Not that Draco particularly minded. He could think of worse places to live.

The blinking city lights slowly lulling its inhabitants to sleep but the buzz of the dark violet liquid and the warmth of her body near his kept him alert. Draco was usually a light-weight.

Hermione was laughing at the absurdity of it all; oblivious to the anxious blonde beside her. Her first debut ended with a dating scandal and now her return to the idol-scene was skyrocketing, all thanks to one collaboration with Draco. Of course, she never said any of this out loud. Draco wasn’t supposed to know. In fact, nobody was supposed to since their company had paid the media and her old bosses to keep the story under wraps. The price of their silence came at a great expense; a debt amounting to almost a million dollars.

Draco sat in contemplative silence; wanting to help her carry that burden but not knowing how. Hermione must have been able to read his mind and rolled her eyes, “It’s nothing. Technically, they paid for this crappy apartment in the outskirts of the city and the lunch coupons too. I’m sure it was too costly for their annual budget.” 

“You should’ve signed to a different label.” He said. She shrugged her shoulders in reply. “Not everyone’s father owns a record label.”

“Ouch.” Draco said in a deadpan tone, to which Hermione burst out laughing. Her laughter echoed along the building walls and it continued to ring in Draco’s ears after they died down― a hypnotic spell that left Draco wanting more. Her laugher, her smile, her eyes, dancing with life and twinkling with a brilliance so intoxicating that couldn’t compare to the empty smile she’d direct towards her fans.

Hermione sighed, the gleam in her eyes slowly retreating back into their dark corners. She began to get up. “Well, it’s getting late. We have work tomorrow.”

Without giving it a second thought, Draco reached for her wrists and whispered, “Wait…”

Hermione was caught off guard and sat still. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. In the near darkness, Draco could feel the softness of her skin and the thin fabric of her cotton shorts. With Draco’s body nearly on top of hers, she could feel the warmth gradually enveloping her. Her cheeks flushed under the intensity of his gaze.

“Draco…”

“Do you want me to leave?” A word was forming on Hermione’s lips. They trembled with restrained excitement. Draco already knew the answer. He leaned in and gave her his reply.

* * *

He wanted to get back at Hermione for using him. But the little witch was as clever as she was beautiful and he knew getting his revenge wasn’t going to be easy.

Instead he trailed Hermione along her usual after-rehearsal route home― the same one he’d walk with her countless times. Draco walked with his hood down along the bustling street and marveled at how his fans always failed to recognize him without make-up on or music to dance to. What was more surprising was people turning a cheek whenever Hermione walked by. Her idol image was a switch she turned off; the switch a spell she cast allowing her to walk right past them unnoticed. 

But this time, it seemed the spell had failed to cover their friendly stalker from that morning. Draco had no problem spotting him a good ten paces away from Hermione. The small man gazed at Hermione with a lust-filled expression. A surge of protective instincts overcame Draco.

Hermione entered a CD shop and the stalker ducked into the alley beside it. Draco sneered and said under his breath, “I’ve got you now, asshole.”

He followed the stalker and the scruffy man jumped in surprise. Draco was irritated and the smile did little to cover it up. “Hello, there. I’m pretty sure your office is back the other way.”

The man was sweating profusely, “I uh, have business in this part of town.”

“And what are you doing with your camera trained on my girlfriend?” The man looked down only to find that his camera was indeed on and poised to shoot.

“It’s a-all part of the job.” He stuttered and brought out a crushed bouquet of half-wilted roses. Draco raised an eyebrow at this but continued with his interrogation.

Draco smiled and casually reached for his phone. He began scrolling through the web with the man’s eyes anxiously darting around for an escape route. “And does your job involve taking creepy photos of my girlfriend, editing her face on porn models, and uploading it on the net?” Draco peered down at the glowing screen and made a disgusted face, “Is that right, hornygrangerluvr250?”

The man had nowhere else to turn. His face paled and he made a desperate dash for the street. He hurled the pathetic flowers at Draco. He dodged the flowers easily but was a beat too late at blocking his escape and ended up tripping the man. The camera crashed on the sidewalk and the man let out a pained wail.

“My princess!” He screamed desperately.

Draco cursed, “I needed that for proof when they arrest you. Oh well, here goes nothing.” He grabbed the man by the collar and began wrestling him for the camera. The man had a crazed look in his eye and began flailing his hands, struggling to get Draco off him. A bystander screamed.

The deranged stalker swung his camera at Draco but missed. He nearly succeeded in prying the camera from his hands until he heard a familiar voice that made him look up. Big mistake.

He looked around trying to find her face amidst the crowd but that left him wide open for the stalker to land a clean punch to his cheek. The man was tiny but he sure packed a punch. Draco disengaged from the man, waiting for the world to stop spinning for a moment.

Hermione called out again and this time the man found himself turning to the direction of her voice as well. As soon as he looked back, Hermione brought her duffle bag― towels, clothes, jugs of water and all― down on his head. The man was knocked out clean in an instant. The small crowd erupted in applause. Phones were whipped out double time and videos were being uploaded as Hermione’s fans delighted in their idol saving the day. Many assumed it was a promotional stunt for the big comeback.

Draco winced at the smarting cheek as Hermione gingerly helped him up. “What in heavens could possibly be inside your bag?”

Hermione winked, “You never know when you’re gonna need to stop a creepy stalker from attacking your boyfriend.” At the word ‘boyfriend’, Draco felt a rush of electricity spread through his body and pool to a heat down his crotch. It was all for show but he couldn’t help but feel giddy at her touch examining his injury.

Not a moment too late, a pair of police officers rushed to the scene and had the stalker handcuffed and sitting quietly in their police car. Hermione got out of questioning with a few magic spells, batted eyelashes, and a quick selfie with the officers. The switch worked wonders when flipped on.

By the time they had left the scene, there were triple the number of police officers keeping the adoring crowd under control which allowed the couple to head home without any further incidents.

Hermione sat on her sofa, examining the beat up camera in her hands. She had snuck it into her duffle bag as the police arrived. “Finally, one troublesome stalker down and that must’ve helped boost our ratings. I’m sure the CEO will be pleased to see our names trending tonight.”

Draco plopped down on Hermione’s sofa and was sulking. He was cradling his injured cheek, sticking a large ice pack to it. “I bet it all worked according to plan.” He pouted.

Hermione grinned wickedly and pinched Draco’s uninjured cheek, “Actually, no. You were supposed to rescue me after our stalker friend attacked me.”  


Draco wrenched his newly injured cheek away from her grip and frowned at her, “How would you know he was going to attack you?”

Hermione pulled up a screenshot from her phone and handed it to Draco. It was a screenshot of a conversation between hornygrangerluvr250 and malfoycocksucker69.

Malfoycocksucker69 was a fake fan account that Hermione and Draco (but really it was Hermione who thought of the name) made to stalk their stalkers. It was how they knew this stalker was a particularly nasty fellow who would have posed a much bigger threat the closer they came to their comeback release.

“You told the stalker that you would be waiting for him outside of the CD shop?” He said incredulously.

“Well, technically, I said that Hermione likes flowers and she would appreciate a surprise from her devoted fans after Sunday rehearsals.”

Draco sighed in exasperation, the pieces falling into place left him drained and ready to take a nap. “You’re just as insane as the stalker.”

Hermione smiled contentedly and said in a voice low enough for Draco not to catch, “And I knew you’d come.”

Draco shot her a quizzical expression but gave up knowing she wouldn’t budge. Hermione smiled in the way that drove Draco crazy with want and wanting to strangle her at the same time.

“Okay, I think I should head home. I want to take a shower too.” Draco sighed.

Hermione’s hand reach for his thigh and Draco could feel blood rushing back into his cock. “Hermione…” He whined.

“Do you want to leave?” She said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

“I’m sticky and gross…” Draco stammered. “I want to take a shower.”

Hermione laughed that infuriatingly attractive laugh. “Think of it as your reward for playing your role so well today.” Her hands reached up his thigh at a painfully slow rate, never once breaking eye contact with Draco.

Her thumb brushed the bulge poking through his shorts and Draco hissed. “Hermione, please…” He begged. His cock was throbbing. He had already lost count of how many times she’d done this to him today.

“No requests? I could think of a hundred things I would do to you.” Hermione reached up and tenderly caressed his cheek. The swelling had subsided but his face had flushed bright red from Hermione’s teasing. She trailed the line of his lips and leaned in, mere inches away from her own lips.

It felt like ages before she finally kissed him. The kiss started slow, the two of them savoring the feeling of each other’s lips. Draco could’ve spent the rest of the afternoon that way; leisurely running his fingers through her hair, breathing in her scent, nipping at the nape of her neck.

But Hermione had other plans. Her hands made their way down to Draco’s crotch and the blonde and horny boy bit back a moan. “Hermione…” He warned. He knew her game― get him hard until it hurt, tease him until he begged, then walk away with a promise to fuck later. She had the nerve to laugh.

Without a second thought, Hermione brought his cock out letting it peak just above the hem of his shorts. Draco drew his breath at the sudden cold air. Hermione wet her lips in anticipation.

“You’ve been such a good boy today, love.”

Draco’s cock stood up a tad bit taller. He normally hated being patronized especially by Hermione. But it made him harder knowing she was doing it to get him to angry. She always said how she liked it when he got angry whenever they had sex. 

Not giving him a chance to move, Hermione began stroking him, rubbing her tumb over the tip of his cock to get her fingers wet from the precum. Her rhythm gradually picked up the pace. She hollowed her cheeks to take his entire length in her mouth. The sight of it alone was enough to make Draco cum. He gathered her hair into his fist.

She began licking and kissing him, unashamed to make the most obscene noises. She drove him crazy― pulling the craziest stunts, teasing him to no end, pleasuring him until he was certain he had seen heaven. Draco was close, painfully close. 

He was ready to come but at the last minute, he felt the cool empty air where Hermione’s mouth once occupied. She released his cock with a filthy sounding pop and grinned as she licked her lips. The same lips that denied him an orgasm.

Draco groaned, “If you don’t get those lips back on my cock in the next few seconds, I will tell your fans that you’re malfoycocksucker69.”  
  
“If I don’t suck your cock that doesn’t make me a Malfoy cock sucker.” Hermione giggled and kissed Draco, letting his tongue wander around her mouth. He could feel her smile and he wasn’t sure if he was going to like what came next.

She broke off the kiss and stared into his eyes. She whispered, “Why don’t we go take that shower together?”

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned fic for Danielle ;-)


End file.
